omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Fateburn
|-|Monster Lord= |-|Human= |-|Sealed Alice= Character Synopsis Alipheese Fateburn XVI (Sixteenth) '''or Alicefeeze Fatalbern XVI', more commonly known as '“Alice”', is the heroine of the game. Despite her young age, Alice is both the 16th Monster Lord and the last daughter of the Fateburn family after her mother, Alipheese XV (Fifteenth), was killed. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 3-A | Low 2-C'. At least '''High 2-A', likely 1-B via hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Alice, Alipheese Fateburn XVI Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Monster Lord Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Can shape and manipulate her body to produce tentacles and various Body modifications), Darkness Manipulation (As a Monster Lord she has control over the Darkness that Alice the 1st was made of), Magic (Has various magical spells at her disposal), Mind Manipulation (Can induce Confusion, Subduction and command those with weak minds), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can make small objects atomically combust, bigger objects take prolonged touch), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Spells such as Omega Blaze), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Spells like Frost Ozma), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of Human to suppress her power and appearance), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers as large as rooms), Immortality (Type 1 & 3, Doesn't technically age and is immune to human illnesses), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Can regenerate entire limbs back after they've been destroyed), Can gain information from gazing one in the eye directly or making contact, ETC. Destructive Ability: High Universe Level (Superior to the Four Heavenly Knights and other comparable Monsters, Fought Goddess Ilias several times, usually either being a stalemate or her losing, Assisted Luka in the battle against The Ultimate Existence) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Assisted Luka in the battle against Adramelech, comparable to Ilias in her sealed state Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of dodging attacks from Adramelech) Lifting Ability: Peak Human (Capable of lifting and constricting Luka with relative ease) Striking Ability: High Universal (Her final attack with the assistance of Luka defeated Goddess Illias) | Universe Level+ '(Did significant damage to various users of Chaos) 'Durability: High Universe Level | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance Stamina: High (Can face entire gauntlets of Monsters and Angels without getting tired, Supposedly battled Goddess Ilias several times) Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of Kilometres with Magic Intelligence: Has all the experience and knowledge of previous Monster Lords, is a master tactician and has countless amounts of Combat Experience, Is knowledgeable in the use of magic and it's various forms, Commands all Monsters Weaknesses: *Weak to Lightning and Holy attacks *Is afraid of Ghosts and anything supernatural *Is prone to having her power sealed Versions: Original Trilogy | Paradox Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Attack:' Normal attack described as “Alipheese attacks”. *'Omega Blaze:' A scorching whirlpool of flame attack and deals heavy damage for one time. *'Frost Ozma:' Magical power that freezes the air and deals heavy damage for one time. *'Monster Lord’s Cruelty:' Powerful attack that damages four times for a massive amount of damage. *'Magic Concentration:' Preparation for Omega Blaze, Frost Ozma, and Monster Lord’s Cruelty all in one turn. Both Guard and Undine are needed to avoid this. *'Tail Bind:' Triggers bind status and deals damage. Leads to Satanic Pressure or Pleasure Drain on the next turn. *'Satanic Pressure:' A binding attack that deals damage. Will trigger tail bukkake on loss. *'Pleasure Drain:' A binding attack with drain properties. Will trigger tail (tip) bukkake on loss. *'Eyes of Temptation:' Triggers temptation status. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villian Category:Snakes Category:Monster Girls Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1